The Rock
by autumnsbeginning
Summary: The Rock the boulder in the river, the one thing that doesn't move while chaos rushes around it. The only thing to cling to when in need of safety: the Rock, the Foundation God. Please R&R.
1. Rainbows

**Author's Note: **Or I guess **Disclaimer**: All of the characters are mine, but the mountain names (Longs' Peak, Twin Sisters) along with the town names (Allenspark) are not. They exist, and maybe you've heard of them. (Crystal, I'm sure you have, I just couldn't think of any other mountain locations and the mountains around them, except for Steamboat or Glenwood Springs, but I can't remember the names of the mountains that are around them).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Anna smiled and watched her friend as she hopped through the water by the stones on the riverbed. She'd always been tiny and had enough balance to get to the other side, but this time she stopped at the large boulder sitting by itself while the river rushed by. It reminded Anna of something her father had told her about God. He was the Rock, the Foundation that stood firm while the world was a gushing stream. The world never stopped, kept rushing by, and the only thing that could keep you safe from the current was the Rock. While the water surged and heaved as one, you could cling to the Rock, the only thing that wasn't sure to let you go. While the other smaller rocks were loose and tended to slip from their places when gripped, this Rock was the one that could not be moved.

If only Dawn would cling to that Rock instead of trying over and over again to stand atop it, to master it, only to fall off into the water.

The illusion faded, and Anna saw Dawn perched on top of the boulder, and she did not fall. No, the boulder was not God, and the river was not the world. Dawn smiled at Anna on the side of the river, dipping her toes into the icy cold water. She grinned back, but shook her head when her friend beckoned for her to join her.

Sliding back into her thoughts, she mused: _I'd rather not trust the smaller rocks. If only it weren't so hard to hold onto the Boulder._ That was another thing that Mr. Hanson had said; you can never manage to fit your two arms around the entire rock. If you don't trust God to help you, you're going to slide back into that stream of turmoil. Mr. Hanson had been a wonderful pastor and mentor, and she'd been lucky to get his stories every night before she went to bed. The other children had never admired her father as she had, and every day she strove to have a good relationship with her Lord, dreaming of telling people of God's love, just like her father had.

"You know, Anna," Dawn was saying, "We should have packed a picnic to eat up here."

"Nothing's quite as perfect without food, right?" laughed Anna, and to Dawn's surprise, pulled out a large paper sack filled with sandwiches, Pringles, sodas, and other junk foods. "I know, I know… I think of everything."

Anna had been woken the previous night by the sound of tapping on her window. Dawn had climbed one of the trees just outside her window, and when Anna opened the door found her friend's face dripping with not only rain, but tears. This wasn't the first time it had happened. The tree was well-climbed, but it was never Anna doing the climbing. As Anna had tucked her friend into bed, she hadn't missed the black eye or swollen lip.

She hadn't mentioned it the next morning when she woke up early despite the lack of sleep and made pancakes for Dawn; breakfast in bed. Neither did Mrs. Henderson, otherwise known as Mom, comment on the fact that Dawn was over without permission. She trusted her daughter to take care of things, but also knew not to ask by the look Anna gave her as they passed one another in the kitchen.

Dawn was mysterious… she loved being that way, even though everybody at school thought she was just plain weird. Luckily she'd graduated with no problems, and had only to face college. Anna couldn't help but wondering what plan she had for college. While Anna was taking a few classes come fall and staying at home since the college was only ten minutes away, she wasn't sure what Dawn had planned.

With her shiny, black, wavy hair pushed back slightly with a band of leather tied at the back of the neck and her elf-ears showing, Dawn definitely looked mysterious. She was going for the Lord of the Rings look, Anna knew. And she was perfect for it, Anna thought, with her silver-gray eyes and slightly pointed ears. And now, never failing to be dramatic, she stood facing the waterfall, her arms outstretched to the side and her head raised to the sky. It was a perfect picture, with the waterfall in the background and the mist from the water hitting the rocks thick and visible in the air. Suddenly, the sun came out from behind a cloud, and a small rainbow formed in the mist. _Beautiful._

Dawn pulled her hair out of the leather band, tossed it onto the bank, and leapt toward dry land. Then she ran along the grass to the pool just beyond the waterfall, and dove in. Anna's smile faded as she raised her eyes to the rainbow again, tears in her eyes as she remembered the day that was never far from her mind.

* * *

It had just stopped raining, and the family came out of their cabin in the mountains. Her father called out, and Anna stepped into the mud to gaze up at the beautiful rainbow. Every color was there, and it stretched from Longs' Peak to Twin Sisters, right over the valley that their little town of Allenspark occupied. She was amazed, and even though she had been thirteen then, she'd never seen such a beautiful rainbow in her life. Mr. Hanson had put his arms around his children and wife and they prayed together, thanking God for the beauty of the mountains and the rainbow and the wonderful rain that was much needed for the dry land. 

The phone rang, and Mrs. Hanson sloshed through the mud to the front door to answer it, the trance broken. Seconds later, she came back out with tears in her eyes. Anna's father knew something was wrong but inquired anyway why she was white as a sheet.

"My sister... she's had an accident. Her house—it caught fire, and she's in the hospital," at his wife's words, Mr. Hanson ushered Aaron and Anna into the car and they drove off.

It was hard to maneuver the car on the muddy dirty road, and it was certainly not meant for mountain driving. Their truck was in the repair shop, their only four-wheel-drive vehicle they owned, and they'd been forced to rent for a couple of days. The road was already hard to travel, and sliding was expected. But not the kind of sliding problems that the semi coming the other way had. Anna only remembered the blaring of the car's horn and her mother screeching as the semi slipped in the mud into their lane.

A day later, Anna had woken up to her brother holding her hand and an IV in her arm. She'd been on the left side of the car, and she and her father, the driver, had taken the brunt of the accident. Later she found out that she hadn't had it nearly as bad as her father, but had been near death herself. By simple deduction, if Mr. Hanson had had it worse than she, that could only mean…

* * *

Nearly every night after that Anna had dreams of muddy roads and semi-trucks in trouble. Since then, rainbows had always brought tears to her eyes. It was not only the sign of God's promise, but to her it was the last wonderful moment she'd had with her father—with her family as a whole. 

Dawn calling her name brought her thoughts to the present. She knew about the rainbow, and now Anna realized that Dawn had come out of the water and had slipped her wet arm around her shoulders, a look of understanding on her face. Anna sighed and returned the hug, realizing that there were tears on her friend's cheeks as well.

* * *

**AN: **Again. Please review! Tell me what you think! I know, it was hastily written and probably has a few mistakes, and I know the beginning was boring, but tell me so! I not only don't mind negative reviews, I appreciate them! Tell me what's wrong with my story! Lol... 


	2. Apples, Fruit, and Hand Sanitizer

**AN: **I have trouble with boring beginnings, I know, but bear with me. It will get better! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dawn never failed to be compassionate.

Anna smiled. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" She shook her head. "I'm okay… it's just the rainbow sometimes hits me hard. You know how it is." That was just it. Dawn _did_ know what it was like. The same pain Anna felt when she talked or thought about her father was the same pain Dawn felt every day. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

Anna still wondered whether she should have asked. Sometimes things could be hard with Dawn. She didn't want to be the one to put hand sanitizer on her open cut, thinking she was helping by ridding her of germs but actually just putting her through immense pain.

How Dawn responded surprised her: "I don't know whether I want to talk about it or not. You used to say your father always said that talking about it helps, but I don't know…"

"I know how it is," Anna agreed. "You don't want to spout your own problems to everybody while they're thinking, 'I have my own problems too, you know!'" She smiled. "That's what I always felt like I was doing when I told my mother my feelings, as if she could tell me it's all right. But it was never all right. Dad was dead."

Grinning, Dawn said, "That's exactly how I feel when I'm talking to you. Do you really care what's going on in my life? I mean, you have your own feelings about your father to deal with, why should you have to deal with mine?"

"Because you're my best friend. We should _have _to deal with each other's problems," laughed Anna, wanting to take the stress from the moment and conversation. But she soon sobered. "It helps to have God to talk to."

Dawn frowned now. "But God… I mean, if it's like you say, what's the point in talking to him? I mean, he already knows every detail of your situation, even every thought you had during it all. What's the use in telling him if he already knows?"

"I feel that way sometimes… or rather, _a lot_," Anna said. "But you could ask him to help you with it. That's what I do. I always feel so much better afterward. Sometimes I start having fun without realizing it, and suddenly become conscious that my prayers have been answered. I don't know what I'd do without God helping me."

"How do you do it, Anna?" Dawn asked. "How do you blame everything good that happens on God? Believe it or not, there's good in this world, and I don't think that all of it has to do with God."

"Dawn, _everything_ has to do with God."

"Surely bad things don't have to do with God," Dawn said with mock horror. She covered her mouth with a fake gasp. "God is so good! He can't have anything to do with the _bad_ things that happen, can he?"

Anna decided not to take her sarcasm personally, and she shoved her friend's shoulder playfully, even though her words the next moment were serious. "Actually, the bad things that happen _don't_ have anything to do with God. It all has to do with Satan… with us. We're sinners; we brought sin into the world."

"Let me guess… that whole story about Adam and Eve, the Garden of Eden, Satan disguised as a snake, and the apple, right?" Dawn asked sarcastically with a snort.

"I really don't know why you're so angry, Dawn," Anna said reasonably. "And _actually_, yes, that's exactly what I was about to say. It's like someone offering you the control of the entire world. That would mean everything you wanted: new clothes, all the food you wanted, weight loss pills to help you counteract eating all the food you wanted, new shoes, a new laptop, a new cell phone… wouldn't you take it if someone wagged it in front of your face?"

"It was an _apple_," Dawn said dryly.

Anna smiled and pointed at her. "Obviously, you don't know the stories as well as you think you do. No, the serpent convinced Adam and Eve that the fruit on the tree in the middle of the garden would not kill them, but that God had simply told them to stay away from it because he knew the moment they ate from that tree they would see all that God saw, that they would be just like Him, just as powerful and knowing everything. Actually," Anna laughed, "my Bible says 'fruit'. I don't even know if it _was_ an apple."

"So Satan, disguised as a serpent, said that eating the fruit would make them all-powerful, like God," Dawn nodded. "I knew that."

Anna smiled wider. "So do you get what I was saying? Satan is so persuasive, he tempts us every day. Adam and Eve had it bad, it was way worse for them than simply being tempted by chocolate cake when you're on a diet. So you see, any one of us would have taken the fruit. We take the fruit every day, actually, when we lie, when we steal, when we use God's name in vain."

Dawn shrugged. "So it's our entire fault that there's bad stuff happening in the world, eh?"

Anna looked over at her. "No, it's not. If Satan didn't exist, we wouldn't have any problems at all. It's not even Adam and Eve's fault, either, and it wouldn't help at all to point fingers, because I wouldn't have been any different than them."

"So technically, back to your sentence: we're all sinners," Dawn was grasping the point. "And we can't help it."

"My father used to call it our nature. Humans weren't meant to be perfect. If we weren't perfect, we wouldn't have any need for God. We wouldn't need to repent for our sins; we wouldn't have any problems to come to God with. Our lives would be so easy, it wouldn't even be funny. In my opinion, that's why there's evil: so we have temptation, so we can sin. All the better to trust in God," Anna sounded satisfied at her explanation.

Dawn smiled. "So you're saying that sinning is good."

"No," laughed Anna. "You have the oddest mind. I meant that coming to God is good. I'll ask you now: if everything was perfect in your life, if bad things didn't happen, if everything was fine and you had no problems or you were never sad, would you even think about God?"

Dawn was serious now, and she shook her head, "Probably not."

"And I won't go without saying the exact same thing. My relationship with God has actually grown since I was thirteen. When my father passed away, I stopped turning to him for help, and I went to God," Anna said.

"Do you think God made that accident happen on purpose?" asked Dawn, as if implying that God was still heartless.

Anna shook her head. "I think God makes everything happen on purpose."

* * *

**AN: **Lol, I look back on my 'hand sanitizer' comment, and though it's all very serious, I couldn't help but laugh at my own analogy! Not that I meant to be funny at the moment I was writing it… I was actually going to say the usual, 'pour salt on an open wound' thing, but I decided hand sanitizer was more original. Original indeed!

Oh, and I don't have any other version of the Bible except for The Message Remix version. My sister took my other Bible and I couldn't find it in her room, so I don't know what the other versions say about the fruit on the tree in the middle of the garden, whether it was an apple or not. It's just what I learned when I was younger, apparently my Sunday school teachers thought an apple was easier for us little kids to understand. Let me know in a review if your version says apple or just fruit!


	3. Dawn's Lament

**Chapter 3**

_The Lord is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer;_

_My God is my rock, in whom I take refuge._

_He is my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold._

_-Psalm 18:2_

"Mom came home with a new boyfriend again," Dawn sighed, flipping water into the air with the tips of her toes.

"Last night?" asked Anna. She knew what was coming. Not even the therapeutic sound of the waterfall could take the stress from the conversation. Anna wondered if taking her here even helped.

"No, a few weeks ago," said Dawn. "About a week or so ago she came home all happy. For once she wasn't drunk, but she _did_ dance around the room. Once I got her calmed down, she finally told me that she was getting married. The wedding was supposed to be tonight."

Anna wondered what 'supposed' meant. The wedding was off? Instead of asking, she gave her friend a nod that said, "Go on."

"Well, she quit her job, made a whole bunch of wedding plans. Of course, it wasn't going to be a huge wedding or anything. She was only planning on taking me and a couple of her friends, have the short ceremony at the church, and eat some cake at Dan's house," Dawn explained, yawning and leaning back.

"Have you met Dan, then?" Anna asked. She hadn't wanted to bug in, but the question seemed to pry open her lips until it was out in the open.

Dawn nodded. "He's just like her. Real scumbag, if you ask me. Although, he was pretty nice to me when he wasn't wasted. Told me it was kind of hard to stay away from the alcohol when dating Mom." Anna could have sworn that she'd grimaced.

Anna smiled. She was amazed _Dawn_ stayed away from alcohol. She was the one who had to be _raised_ by her. Dawn had once told her that she would never touch any drug after what she'd seen them do to her mother.

"Well, last night, Mom came home all drunk again. I'd thought that it was the end of the drinking on her part, but it wasn't. And I think that if Dan had decided to go through with the marriage, she would have stopped drinking altogether," Dawn shielded her eyes from the sun and looked over at Anna. "I think Mom actually loved Dan, unlike any of the other boyfriends she'd had. Any of those men would have married Mom in a flash, but Dan had his skepticism. I think he really saw what was underneath her beauty. Mom isn't exactly the deepest person in the world, and he could see through her outer layers."

Anna couldn't hold it in. "So he called off the wedding?"

"That's what I got from her yelling and screaming," Dawn said. "But I'm not so sure. She was so angry; I don't know how to take it. She exaggerates a lot, so he might have broken up with her nicely and she was taking it badly. Either that or he was a real jerk about it and her anger was justified. No one ever really knows with Mom."

"She was drunk," Anna said. It was more than a statement than a question, probably because she was pretty sure of it.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Destroying everything there is in the house, several empty bottles lying around on the living room floor. I won't give you the details. When she first came home, hopping mad, she gave me the black eye, and I decided to get out of the house. Came back a few hours later, and there she was, lying on the couch, passed out in a sea of broken glass."

Anna grimaced at the scene the description created in her mind, but she wouldn't put any of it past Sheila. A very disturbed person and everyone who knew her would agree. Poor Dawn.

"I don't know what we're going to do if she can't get her job back. She was planning on being a housewife or something when she quit, but obviously that isn't going to work out. What did she expect? To have kids and do laundry and dishes all day?" Dawn shook her head. "She didn't even want to keep me."

Dawn had been the first kid Sheila had had, when she was seventeen. Back then, her parents still had control over her, or so they thought. But Sheila was emotional and pregnant, and decided to live at home and keep the baby if it meant she could eat and sleep with a roof over her head. After that, there were two more, from two different marriages. Both went like this: the husband discovered the secret about the baby and left. Sheila had been willing to keep the babies if she could keep the marriages. But the marriages went, the babies adopted along with them. Anna shook her head at the memory of Dawn's excited face the day Sheila had told her about the first baby. She'd been delighted at having a younger sister, someone to relate to about her mother. By the time the second one came along, Dawn knew better than to be excited about such things. They would never last.

"Dawn, she didn't want to keep you before she realized what a wonderful kid you would be," Anna sympathized. "Any parent would love to have such an obedient, responsible, and mature girl as a daughter."

"You know that the only reason I'm responsible is because I have something important to be responsible _for_," Dawn sighed. "That something is my mother."

Anna smiled and patted Dawn on the back. "I don't know where she'd be without you."

"Me and the other babies?" Dawn asked. "Why, she'd be with a slimmer waist and hotter boyfriend and even more alcohol-polluted body."

Anna laughed. Dawn always did find an upside to everything, even when Anna thought there could be no upside. "I don't know how you deal with everything, Dawn, especially without God's help. Sometimes even in _my_ life, which presently is a lot easier than yours, I need help from God."

"It's kind of hard to ask God for help when you don't believe in him," Dawn said, suddenly serious.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Anna said gently. "I've told you so many times before that it's not so hard to believe in him. Just like you believe in the wind. Remember that song? _Can you touch the wind, see the breeze? Its presence is revealed by the leaves on the trees_."

"You can feel the wind," Dawn argued.

"Just like you can feel God's presence in your life. But you can't _touch_ the wind, feel it against your skin. Touch and feel used this way are totally different," Anna explained. "You can't see God, but like the song, His presence is revealed by the effects He makes. Just like the wind rustles through the leaves, making them move so we know the wind is there, God has his hand in our lives."

Dawn smiled and shook her head. "You really have a way with explaining things."

"I've been warming up for this conversation for months," laughed Anna.

"More like you've been itching to convert me for months," Dawn said, looking down at her feet dipped into the water.

"Not convert," Anna said. "If it had anything to do with me wanting to convert you that way, Dawn, I would have given up years ago. But I really, truly believe you need God."

"But what if God doesn't need me?"

* * *

**AN: **The 'song' I talk about in this chapter is quoting a song from DC Talk. 


	4. Dan, Mom's Boyfriend

**Chapter 4**

_The Lord lives! Praise be to my Rock!_

_Exalted be God my Savior!_

_Psalm 18:46_

"Mom, I don't know what to do about her," Anna said, plopping down onto the barstool seats that were aligned on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

Mrs. Hanson smiled as she spread flour over the sheet. By the pepperoni and mozzarella cheese lying out on the counter beside the flour, Anna could tell there would be pizza for dinner. Her mother knew the key recipe for homemade pizza, and it was always delicious with all the perfect seasonings and herbs.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Anna impatiently. She was not normally irritated with her mother, but after a stressful day of trying to help Dawn, she was not in the mood to decipher her mother's facial expressions. "Dawn needs…"

"She just needs to be comforted. I think that's the best thing you can do for her right now," Mrs. Hanson said. "When your father died, Anna, did you really want everybody to be shouting sermons in your face? Giving you advice about God?"

Anna shook her head. It had been that way, too. Everybody had been telling her that this was possibly the will of God, and she hadn't taken it in the best way. No matter whether the advice was right or wrong, she hadn't been willing to take it, not when she just needed comfort. She just needed her dad back. He had the best advice, and she didn't want to take any from anyone else, especially these strangers she didn't know that thought they were being helpful. Was that what it was really like for Dawn? Was Anna making it worse by trying to tell Dawn about God?

"I just think that if she knew God that everything would be better for her," Anna sighed. "You know she needs Him."

Mrs. Hanson was still smiling. "Yes, but then again, everybody needs God. I think that we should just stand back and let her figure things out by herself. Maybe your theories and explanations are just making her mind more muddled than before. We never know."

"I know how it was when Dad died, Mom," Anna said. "I don't know how I would have gotten through that without God, without the advice Dad gave me about Him. I was just thinking that…"

"Dawn was just like you?" Mrs. Hanson began to spread the dough out into a circle. With her other recipe, the one that didn't require so much attention and that Mom normally made when in need of mass quantities, she could toss it up in the air instead of using her fingers to shape the dough. "Dawn is a whole other person. She's not exactly like you."

"But I thought that no matter how different people are, they all have a God-shaped hole inside their hearts," Anna argued.

"Dawn's burden would be eased if it were shared by the Lord, Anna, that's true. And, yes, everybody, despite all their differences, needs God. But most people don't realize that, and I think Dawn has too much on her mind right now to worry about something as big as God," Mrs. Hanson reasoned in her soft, smooth voice. It was soothing. No matter how big problems were, Mom always had an explanation or consolation.

Anna sighed and her mouth watered in anticipation as her mother made the crust.

* * *

Dawn came home that afternoon, wondering about everything Anna had said. It wasn't anything new. Anna had always said that she needed God, that everything would be better with someone to confide in. But wasn't Anna enough?

_Anna will soon get sick of hearing all your problems, Dawn_, she told herself. Anna had already heard enough about her horrible life. How many times had Anna volunteered her bedroom, made breakfast for her in the morning? How many times had her best friend supplied a comfort, a solace away from her mother?

Mom's voice came drifting in from the living room. "Dawn, is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom," Dawn said quietly, knowing that it would seem like she was talking loud as it was. _Hangovers_, she sighed. "You need anything?"

"I need…" Mom whispered. "I need Dan!"

Dawn sat down gently onto the couch beside her mother and frowned at the fact that the bottles were cleaned up and Mom's alcohol and throw-up covered clothes had been changed. "Momma, you don't need any man to help you do anything. It's Dan's loss, really. He's the one that needs you." She knew the last two sentences weren't true, but right now Momma needed comfort.

Mom nodded and lay back on the couch once more.

"Who cleaned up the mess, Mom?" Dawn wasn't able to hold her curiosity in any longer. It couldn't have been any relative; every member of the family denied any kinship to Sheila at all.

"Dan," Mom whispered. "He stopped by and cleaned up the mess and put me to bed with clean clothes on. It would have been nice to marry him."

Dawn nearly swore. Dan came? He knew Mom would be screwed up because of his 'breakup'? What was he doing… was he apologizing for everything?

"I'll be right back, Momma," Dawn said, laying her hand atop her mother's head for a brief second before going into her room and picking up the phone. She dialed Dan's number; the one Mom had put on a huge piece of paper in big, bold, permanent marker and stuck it on the fridge with a magnet.

"Sheila…" Dan's tired voice said. "What..."

_He must have caller ID_, Dawn thought. "Dan, this is Dawn." She hadn't realized that her name was only one letter off from his.

"Oh, hi, Dawn," Dan said, suddenly sounding more cheerful. He sounded almost relieved that it wasn't her mother that had called him.

"Why did you stop by last night to help my mom?" asked Dawn. She was not going to ask him in any roundabout way. She wasn't going to be subtle about asking him anything. This time, she was going to know all about this guy, and she was going to straighten everything out.

"Because I felt bad," Dan answered as directly as she had asked the question.

"Felt bad for what? What exactly did you say to her?" Dawn asked. She realized she sounded much more accusatory than she'd wanted. It didn't matter, as long as she got her answer.

"Look, don't go defending your mom or anything. Don't go assuming that it's my entire fault, because—"

"Dan, I'm not! Just answer me. It's kind of hard to understand Mom when she's drunk. You of all people should know that. Obviously I'm not exactly too clear on what happened last night. You called the wedding off?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I just can't marry your mom," he sighed exasperatedly. "Please, don't blame me."

"Actually, Dan," Dawn said quietly. She was near tears. "I don't blame you a bit. It's just… you were the one person, the one boyfriend that actually made Mom happy. She hadn't come home in a mess for weeks, even since she met you, all except for last night. I thought everything was going to be all right, but now—"

Dawn could tell the man was miserable by the tone of his voice when he said, "What do you expect me to do? I'm so sorry, Dawn, but I can't just live with her always being like that."

"You didn't even get to experience her at her worst, Dan!" Dawn shouted into the phone. "Now, without you in our lives, I have to deal with that every day. Do you realize what you're doing? You're dumping her on me! I thought that maybe if she married you that perhaps I could get on with my life, maybe take the classes that I failed over again. Maybe be myself without having to worry about my mom. Maybe I could get a job and go to _college_. But now that's all gone. My _hope_ is gone." Fighting hysteria, Dawn clamped the phone into its cradle and lay on her bed and wept.

* * *

The 'God-shaped hole' part I added as part of Anna's argument is a theme from a song. I've heard it used elsewhere, but just to make sure it's not completely Plumbs, idea: God-shaped hole is the title of a song by Plumb, a Christian rock band, in the CD 'Candy-Coated Water Drops'. 


End file.
